


Straight to Number One

by latenightlionheart



Series: Higher Than Love (Breezango Shorts) [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Hotels, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightlionheart/pseuds/latenightlionheart
Summary: "We're going to celebrate this," Fandango says. "It's not every night we're number one contenders. We gotta...take our time, reallysavour...the moment, you feel me, Breezy?""Oh, I feel you," Tyler replies.





	Straight to Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Written/set back in April '17(!!!) when Breezango were number one contenders for the Smackdown Tag Team Championships. 
> 
> (Why aren't they tag champs yet???)
> 
> ___

They've barely closed the suite door before Tyler's on his knees, frantically pawing at Fandango's zipper, nosing his face into his thigh.

"Mm, so impatient..." Fandango laughs fondly and brings Tyler back up to his feet. He steadies him, hands firm on Tyler's hips. "But, hey. _Hey_. What's the rush?"

Tyler considers, a finger idly caressing Fandango's bicep. "There's not a rush? I just thought--"

"Babe," Fandango says, sweeping Tyler into his arms, trying to keep a straight face when Tyler giggles at the dip. "We have all night and you better believe, we're gonna make good use of it."

"Oh?" Tyler asks, his voice wavering just the slightest. "You've thought about this then, hm?"

"Of course," Fandango says, one hand stroking Tyler's cheek, the other clasping his shoulder. "And we're going to celebrate this. It's not every night we're number one contenders, after all. We gotta...take our time, really _savour_...the moment, you feel me, Breezy?"

"Oh, I feel you," Tyler replies, raising an eyebrow. "How about _you_ feel me?"

Fandango's loud laugh echoes through the suite. "Oh babe, _trust me_ , we'll get there."

  
*

Tyler's backed up against the headboard, completely lost to the kiss Fandango's caught him in and it's so, so good. Fandango's kneeling over his thighs, holding Tyler's face with both hands, in place, _close_. Kissing him and kissing him and kissing him, endless and breathless and Tyler feels like he might just melt away, like he could sink straight into the plush backing behind him. His hands grope for Fandango's shoulders and he finds himself being pulled down, Fandango's smile pressed to his neck as they both gasp for breath, the kiss finally broken.

Tyler can't help but sigh between breaths. "Mm, Dango..." __  
  
"Yeah?" Fandango says, sitting up slightly to peer down at him with a curious grin. "What is it?"   
  
"Want you," Tyler says dreamily, dizzy with desire, need. "Want you so bad."

It's not like Fandango hasn't noticed though, 'cause soon he's leaning down again with a knowing smirk, licking a hot stripe up the nape of Tyler's neck. Tyler can feel the throb everywhere, his chest, his neck and - _oh fuck_. Fandango's breath is scorching and he's pressing every syllable into Tyler's skin.  
  
"Babe. I _know_. Me too."  
  
"Then..." Tyler chokes, somehow resisting the urge to arch straight up off the mattress when Dango's hands find themselves in his hair. "Then...please?"

Tyler slides his hands lower to fiddle with Fandango's belt, but Dango just chuckles and gently swats them away. "Not yet, beautiful," he whispers, voice as deep as the kiss he follows his words with. "Savouring, remember?"

"But Dango..."

"Hey, Breezy, tell me," Fandango asks, one hand again clutching Tyler's face, the other reaching between them to stick a hand up his shirt. "Say--"

"Fan--dan--"

"Not...not that. Tell me, Breezy," Dango repeats, his drawl rough in Tyler's ear. "How does it feel?"

Tyler pauses for a moment. "Do you mean...how it feels to be winners or--?"

"Mmm, both, either... just tell me. Say it."

"It feels--it, _oh_ , mm..." Dango's hands are back in his hair, stroking, fingertips just barely teasing to pull as lips hover over his, waiting.

"Yeah, Breezy?"

"It feels amazing," Tyler says finally, and he wants to repeat the words, say them over and over and over, shout from the rooftops. "Amazing. So amazing."  
  
"Ditto," Fandango tells him. "One million fucking percent ditto, gorgeous."  
  



End file.
